


Overdressed

by smaragdbird



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dastan meant to eat first and then take advantage of the situation but Tus has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdressed

Even after all those years living in the palace Dastan wasn't used to the heavy, formal clothing that was required most of the time. He was more than content wearing his trousers and waistcoat else he felt overdressed.

But as only the third son Dastan could get away with more clothing - and otherwise than Garsiv(although Garsiv usually forewent the formal robes for his soldier uniform, not that this was more comfortable than the robes) or even Tus. Tus though had the panache and the elegance to make those robes look good on him and emphasise his royalty and place as the crown-prince.

The other issue Dastan had with the formal robes was that you just couldn't undress fast. They were impractical for everything from taking a piss to having sex except for standing or sitting around.

Like right now for instance:

Dastan had been out all day training with his men and had only meant to quickly throw a look into the parlour to see if Tus was still at it with the Baktrian ambassador before heading off for dinner with or without his brother. Garsiv and their father were at the Western border at the moment, putting to rest a quarrel with the Romans, so it was just the two of them and Dastan would have taken advantage of that if the damn ambassador hadn't shown up.  
And of course he had just walked into the parlour right when Tus basically told the ambassador to fuck off and that they would conquer Baktria next week, thank you very much.

Dastan had stayed in the shadows behind the crowd and watched his usually mild-mannered brother deliver an angry speech that aroused him so much he decided to skip dinner and have some raucous, angry, illegitimate sex with Tus first.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Tus...damn, Tus..." It seemed like Dastan hadn't been the only one aroused by the charged because as soon as they had reached Dastan's private quarters Tus had pinned him against a wall and attacked his neck thoroughly.

"Tus..." Dastan panted and pulled futily at his brother's clothes while Tus had already slipped Dastan's waistcoat over his shoulders and now moved down Dastan's chest with his lips and tongue while his hands opened Dastan's belt.

"Step out of your boots." He said and Dastan did as he was told. Tus grinned smugly when Dastan offered no resistance to his orders.

Tus kneeled down and took Dastan into his mouth which made Dastan groan because he had been half hard since he had stepped into the parlour and the sensation of Tus' mouth on him was too much.

Dastan's fingers clawed and scratched at the wall underneath them while Tus did his best to drive him out of his mind. Somewhere he found the coherency to form his brother's name but

"Tus-" at the same moment he felt just the slightest graze of teeth against his cock and he came in his brother's mouth without warning. Only Tus' strong hands against his hips still held him upright, Dastan's knees simply wanted to collapse onto the floor.

Tus laughed quietly and loosened his grip on Dastan which made him slip to the floor, panting and flushed.

"You're...definitely...overdressed..." Dastan panted from his half lying down position on the floor.

"You looked like you needed it badly." Tus told him calmly and began to unfasten his robes.

"And the ambassador is gone so you have more than enough time to make it up to me." The heavy cloth fell onto the floor and Tus began to work on the next layer he wore.

"But not on the floor." He tilted his head into the direction of Dastan's bed and Dastan hurried to follow him.


End file.
